


CE-IV

by Mecc



Series: Лединуар ради лединуара [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Parody, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Они знали друг друга уже шесть лет. Сегодня их первая годовщина в качестве пары, и Адриан запланировал идеальное свидание. Он готов был сделать решительный шаг и перевести отношения с Ледибаг на новый уровень. Так ему казалось.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Лединуар ради лединуара [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165445
Kudos: 2





	CE-IV

— Ты сам хотел, Котёнок, — её ладонь успокаивающе погладила его по спине. — Ты умолял меня это сделать.

— Да, — не было никакого смысла отрицать очевидное.

— Не ёрзай. Я впервые делаю что-то подобное и не хочу причинить тебе лишней боли. Лежи смирно! — Ледибаг с силой прижимала его к столу. В её движениях было столько властности и уверенности, что Адриан невольно чуть успокоился и поверил: всё будет хорошо. 

— И не дёргайся, — через секунду повторила она, наверное, в сотый уже раз, как будто он делал это специально. — Предложение связать тебя моим йо-йо всё ещё в силе.

— Это будет слишком унизительно, — пропыхтел Адриан на остатках гордости. — Даже у меня есть границы.

Ледибаг держала его так, словно он мог в любой момент подорваться и убежать, но на самом деле это было далеко от правды. Руки Адриана дрожали, в ногах чувствовалась противная слабость, а голова кружилась.

Да уж, он представлял себе этот вечер совершенно иначе. А ведь всё так хорошо начиналось...

— Нет, всё-таки надо было тебя привязать.

Надо было… только Адриан ни за что на свете не признает это вслух.

Расстояние до Ледибаг — минус пять сантиметров. Хотя будь оно желанные прежде шестнадцать, он, наверное, не выдержал бы и заплакал как девчонка.

— После такого ты просто обязана на мне жениться! Ауч! Ты права, права. Выйти замуж.

— Кот! Я надеюсь, ты сейчас пошутил, потому что делать предложение в такой момент — это слишком. Даже для тебя.

— Мы никогда раньше не были настолько близки, миледи, а чисто гипотетически…ой-ой-ой… ладно, понял. Вернёмся к этому вопросу позже. В более подходящей обстановке. У-у-у-у. Нежнее!

— Ещё нежнее — и мы застрянем тут до завтра.

— Бедная моя попка. У-у-у. Не такие у нас с ней были планы. 

— Ты сам виноват. Ну же, попытайся расслабиться. Тогда будет не так больно.

— Я пытаюсь! — истинная правда. — Зато теперь не осталось сомнений, у кого в семье яйца и кто кого буде-а-а!.. — особенно энергичное движение Ледибаг не дало ему договорить. Он рассчитывал, что в такой ситуации она не станет его одёргивать, и ошибся. Адриан постоянно ошибался на её счёт. Что ж, непредсказуемость была как раз одной из тех черт, за которые он её любил.

— Скользко. Не могу нащупать.

— Агрх-х-х…

— Потерпи ещё немного, я почти… ага!

— О-о-ох, — простонал Адриан и в очередной раз невольно попытался дёрнуться, но стальная хватка Ледибаг не позволила ему этого сделать. 

— Ш-ш-ш, уже недолго осталось. Зато теперь я знаю, куда целиться, — ободряюще прошептала она, нежно поцеловав его куда-то под лопатку, и с влажным «чавк» убрала пальцы. По его ноге стекла тёплая струйка. От прикосновения холодного металла по хребту Адриана побежали мурашки. — Готов?

— Не особенно. Наверное, я просто слишком старомоден, раз считаю, что в результате свидания это парень должен что-нибудь вставить девушке, а не… с-с-с, — он зашипел и крепко стиснул зубы, лишь чудом не прикусив себе язык. Кажется, его шуточки её окончательно достали, и она не собиралась больше церемониться.

Адриан потерял ощущение времени и мог только бессвязно перемежать стоны с ругательствами, пока Ледибаг делала своё дело.

— Фух, а это тяжелее, чем мне казалось, — отвратительно бодро заметила она, когда всё закончилось, а он мог только лежать и тяжело дышать. — Самое страшное позади, Котёнок, но нужно сделать кое-что ещё.

— Может, не надо? Я больше не выдержу, — без надежды попросил Адриан, собственный голос показался ему жалким и слабым. — Мне и так хорошо, просто замечательно. Правда.

— Ну нет, я только вытащила последний осколок из твоей раны. — Ледибаг бросила пинцет с зажатым в нём фрагментом дротика акумы, покрытым сгустками крови и, кажется, даже какими-то кусочками, ему прямо под нос. Его кусочками. Адриана замутило. — Осталось продезинфицировать и перевязать. Кто знает, сколько нам ещё искать этого одержимого. Ты можешь банально умереть от кровопотери, не дождавшись чудесного исцеления. Я не хочу проверять границы своих возможностей. Не таким образом. Приготовься, сейчас будет щипать.

Ну вот что ему стоило согласиться пойти в больницу? Ах, это будет слишком унизительно, если Париж узнает, куда именно ранили его героя. Он предпочёл страдать, но не увидеть сенсационные заголовки, главной героиней которых была бы его правая ягодица.


End file.
